Welcome To Hell
by KatelyndD
Summary: Sequel to Murderous Intentions. L finds himself in Hell. Warnings: Hard yaoi, lemon, bondage, bloodplay, violence.


**Warnings: Bloodplay, light bondage, hard yaoi, violence. Don't like, don't read.**

**A/N: So this is the sequel to Murderous Intentions. You don't have to read it to understand, but it would help. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note! **

**Welcome To Hell**

Lawliet woke up on the ground. The only thing he could remember was a sharp pain in his neck, and Beyond watching him with crimson eyes. Still on the ground, he took in his surroundings for the first time. He was in the middle of a small clearing, dead trees surrounding him. Fires flickered underground, and it felt like he was in a furnace. The young detective thought it was night time, but he couldn't be sure. There were no stars.

L slowly stood up, fighting to keep dizziness from overwhelming him. Where was he? He had a sneaking suspicion that was getting stronger with every minute that passed, but he didn't want to acknowledge it yet. It had to be a dream. Yes, that was it. He just had to close his eyes, and then he'd wake up. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, mentally counting to 3. He didn't look immediately, trying to feel if anything was different. He couldn't tell. The detective opened his eyes.

Nothing had changed. Suddenly he heard a twig crack behind him and spun around. His double was lounging against a tree, arms folded.

"My dear Lawliet," smirked Beyond. "Welcome to Hell." Never taking his eyes off L, he stalked into the clearing. Stopping less than a foot away, he slowly reached up and stroked the detective's cheek. L flinched, quickly stepping away from the icy touch. B's eyes darkened.

"Now Lawliet, don't be like that. Have you forgotten what it used to be like?" He stepped forward and gently placed a kiss at the corner of L's mouth. "It was good." Another kiss on his jaw. "You were so warm. Now you act like you can't bear to be around me. What did I do?" He stroked the detective's cheek again and this time L didn't pull away.

"You killed them. You killed _me_, Beyond. We're dead. We're not going to wake up. Don't you realize that? We're in Hell!" He clenched his fists.

B shrugged. "An eternity in Hell doesn't seem so bad if I get to spend it with you, my dear." He bent his head and licked L's neck, gently biting down on the pale flesh.

"Stop!" L shoved him off. "Beyond, I told you. We're finished." Licking his lips, B stepped forward once more and kissed him forcefully on the mouth, grabbing L's hips and roughly shoving them against his own. L was unprepared and offered no resistance as B slid his tongue into the detective's mouth. L felt his double's tongue and hesitantly kissed back, reaching up to touch B's cheek. They kissed for a few moments, B hungry, L hesitant. B drew back slightly, licking L's lower lip and kissing along his jaw.

From the moment B kissed him, L had decided to ignore his head and just focus on feeling. He closed his eyes, leaning into the gentle caresses of B's tongue. The murderer lightly licked and sucked his way down the detective's neck, nipping at his collarbone. When he drew back a second time L had his eyes closed, his cheeks flushed a delicate shade of pink, his breath coming in light gasps. B smiled in satisfaction.

"Time to take it to the bedroom, my darling." He clicked his fingers and suddenly they were standing in a dimly lit bedroom. Blood red candles lined the walls. B took L's hand and led him over to a luxurious looking double bed, pushing him down onto the black silk sheets. Smiling, B crawled over L, positioning himself so that their chests and lips were almost touching. Beyond slowly ghosted his lips down to the side of L's neck, proceeding to lick the soft flesh he found there. L's hands entwined themselves in his unruly hair, pulling him closer. B playfully bit his neck, then harder until he felt the skin give and the blood begin to flow.

L moaned at the sudden pain, his grip tightening in B's hair. B sucked on the wound, his tongue rasping harshly over the broken skin. Beyond shifted his angle, amusement growing inside him as he felt L's arousal against his leg. L moaned again, and B grinned.

"My, my, L. You never told me you were a masochist. We could have had so much fun with that! Ah well…" Chuckling, B moved his mouth to another spot on L's neck, biting down harshly until he broke the skin. Gasping, L pulled his double up for a rough kiss, tasting his own blood in the murderer's mouth. B smirked into the kiss, yanking L's shirt off and discarding it. He did the same to his own before pulling L into a heated kiss, pinching his nipple roughly. L pulled B's hair, biting down on his bottom lip.

"So you like it rough, eh?" B mumbled. Sitting up, he pulled a pair of handcuffs out from under the pillow and quickly chained L's hands to the headboard. "You want it rough, you got it honey." B kissed his way over L's chest, stopping to suck gently on a rosy nipple. He rolled the other between his fingers, pinching and licking until they were hard.

"B!" L gasped as B continued his journey, licking the skin between his bellybutton and the hem of his jeans. In one quick motion, he pulled the jeans and L's boxers completely off, throwing them to the ground.

"Nice view, darling." He smirked as L's erection was thrown into full view. L blushed, looking away. Groping on the nightstand beside the bed, B finally found what he was looking for. The knife glinted wickedly as he bought it into the light. He had expected L to be frightened when he saw it, but he didn't look scared at all. On the contrary, he looked rather excited. B ran his tongue lightly down the side of the knife, smiling at the sweet taste of the blood. Eyes shining with excitement, he turned to the detective.

Without breaking eye contact, he slowly ran the knife along L's bound wrist, making a series of shallow cuts into the skin. The blood dripped onto the pillow below, creating a sticky scarlet puddle above L's head. L moaned softly as B cut his inner thigh, licking up the blood but not touching his most sensitive area, where he needed fiction the most.

"B…" He moaned.

B smirked. "Patience, Lawliet. Good things come to those who wait." Still smirking, B stripped off his pants. He was as hard as L, if not harder. Bloodplay always turned him on. Cutting 3 parallel marks along L's ribs, B smeared the blood over the rest of his chest before lapping up the crimson liquid. Deciding he had seen enough blood, B dropped the knife. He positioned himself between L's legs, roughly grabbing his dick and giving it a few smooth strokes.

"Ohh…" L let out a low moan as B began to pump his dick, closing his eyes at the pleasure. B stopped his ministrations for a moment while he got in a more comfortable position. Crouching down between L's legs, B reached out his tongue and slowly licked the tip of his erection. He licked the length a few times, relishing the sexy noises L was producing, then started to suck the head. He wrapped his hand around the base, jerking L off in time with his mouth. He relaxed his throat and took L deeper, stopping the detective's hips from bucking up with his free hand. B could feel it: Just as L was about to come, he pulled away, panting.

L glared at him. "Bastard!" Smirking, B crawled up L's body and kissed him once, pulling away when L tried to deepen the kiss. B sat up and straddled the detective, slapping him across the face.

"Don't try to kiss me, _bitch. _We'll do this my way, or not at all. Okay?" He smirked. "You wanted it rough, and that's what you'll get. Now suck." He moved forward so that L had access to his dick, gripping the headboard. L gave the tip a tentative lick, starting to suck when he got used to it. B closed his eyes, sighing in pleasure as he felt the suction. L was good. He felt himself get close to the edge, and reluctantly withdrew from the detective's mouth.

"Good boy." B placed a kiss on L's lips. He held 3 fingers up to L's mouth and he began to suck, thoroughly coating them in saliva. B circled his entrance, slowly pushing one finger through the ring of muscle. He winced slightly at the discomfort, adding the second and third fingers and gently scissoring them. He hissed, pushing them in and out as he got used to the feeling. L had watched him the entire time, and was it just him or was it _damn hot_ to watch Beyond finger himself? B bent down and gave L's dick a quick suck, sitting up and carefully pushing himself down on it. L let out a moan as he felt B's tight walls surrounding him, the heat and the pressure was almost too much. Although it wasn't that painful for B, it wasn't very nice either.

"Move." He hissed at L. The detective obeyed, thrusting up into the tight heat. B moved his hips, trying to help L find the place inside him that would make him see stars. "Ohh…" B let out a deep moan. L had found it. He rolled his hips, signalling to L to do that again. L got the message quickly, thrusting deeper into B. Both men moaned this time, the feeling was incredible. "Faster." B lifted his hips and slammed back down onto L's dick, increasing the pace. B was so close he could almost taste it. He moaned again. "L…" L closed his eyes, feeling a shudder of ecstasy tear through him as he released into B. B came a moment after L, stroking his dick frantically as he climaxed. He collapsed on top of L, panting heavily.

"That," began B, "was _fucking_ good. You haven't changed one bit, my dear." He reached up and unlocked the handcuffs, letting them fall to the bed. L tiredly put his arms around B, nuzzling into his neck. "You know, Hell might not be so bad." He murmured thoughtfully. B chuckled, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Darling, that's what I've been trying to tell you all along."

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated :3**


End file.
